1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to communications systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to the injection of comfort noise in an audio communication system.
2. Related Art
Communication systems may inject noise into an audio signal. The noise (“comfort noise”) may improve the audio quality. The noise may provide a user in a telecommunication system with an indication that a connection is intact. A mismatch between the injected comfort noise and the background noise of the audio signal may result in a perceptible audio artifact when the signal is heard.
The mismatch between the comfort noise and the background noise in the audio signal may cause gating, which may manifest as a varying magnitude of background noise in the audio output signal. Gating may adversely affect the quality and intelligibility of the audio output signal. Gating may cause listener fatigue, and may degrade the performance of automatic speech recognition (ASR) systems.